


I Miss You Too

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on current events, COVID-19, Coronavirus Implied, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Self-Isolation, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but not mentioned outright, no one is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: What If...A certain pair of superhusbands had to self-isolate for 2 weeks on opposite sides of the country?Maybe it would go a little something like this...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 53
Kudos: 248





	I Miss You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a POTS Discord prompt from profoundfangirl. HUGE thanks to the server folks for a few of the 'days' in here, as well as a special shout out to adoctoraday for the Beta read *hugs*
> 
> AS THE TAGS STATE - this is based on the current Coronavirus/Covid-19 events. It is not mentioned specifically, nor does anyone get sick. It is implied in a few places, pretty obviously. This is not made to make the situation seem light or 'fun', not at all. This is sweet and fluffy, and a bit of a coping mechanism for me. Please do not make me enable comment moderation, okay? I don't have time for that, and my hands hurt from all the hand washing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, that you are healthy and safe, and that it brings a bit of a smile and some happiness in these not so great times for many of us.

_ Day 1 _

“This is God damned bullshit!” Steve exclaimed, breaking Tony's heart. “And don’t you dare tell me to watch my language.”

Tony smiled, “Wouldn't dream of it, babe.” They'd been on a video call for 15 minutes and seeing Steve's sad face was getting more and more unbearable.

“Why can't I just take the Quinjet and fly to Malibu? No one knows I didn’t go with you in the first place,” Steve suggested after a beat.

“Sweetheart, like I said, it would be a PR nightmare if the media saw an Avengers jet up in the air when they're asking everyone to stay put as much as they can. Not to mention, it might spread unnecessary panic. We need to set a good example right now.”

“Since when are you advocating doing the right thing?”

“Wow! I am slightly offended by that comment,” Tony glared playfully at his husband. “While you are correct, that I want nothing more than to be selfish right now, and fly home and snuggle up for 2 weeks and do nothing productive, our hands are tied. The R&D team just came back from Europe, I spent the day with them, I gotta stay put. Both as an Avenger, and as head of Stark Industries. I don’t want to risk possibly getting any of the non-super soldier team members sick, in case there is an actual emergency that requires you guys getting involved. I’m sorry, love.”

“So much for a quick business trip, huh?” Steve sighed and closed his eyes; Tony could swear he heard him murmur that it was fucking bullshit again. “I’m being a big baby, aren't I?”

“It's really cute, though.” Tony smiled at him. “Steve, I miss you too,” he admitted, knowing this was likely on the tip of the blonde's tongue, but also recognizing his husband hated to voice how lonely he got when Tony was away.

Steve chuckled, frowning slightly when looking back at the camera. “So, two weeks?”

“Yup. It'll go by in no time, I promise.”

* * *

_ Day 2 _

“Did you just sneeze?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, do you know how much dust there is in the workshop? It’s the one place the cleaning staff isn’t allowed to come in.”

“Go wash your hands, please.”

“I’m fine! I read the 20 emails you sent me, I sneezed into my arm.”

“Still, go.”

“You are worse than Jarvis was.”

“And you love it, now go!”

“I don’t miss you that much right now, you know?”

“Miss you too, Tony.”

* * *

_ Day 3 _

Tony was in the workshop, trying to keep busy and so thankful he had a distraction. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t going a bit stir crazy already. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being alone, he was a master at locking himself away from the world for days on end, forgetting about time and basic needs like food that didn’t come in liquid form. He had done it so many times before, even in the last few months, much to Steve's dismay. But, like with anything else, because he _had_ to be in this position, it was harder. And he was absolutely feeling the isolation this time. All he wanted to do was call Steve, or better yet tell him to screw it and come join him in Malibu. But of course, Steve had been photographed in New York, out grabbing a few things at the corner store by the Tower, and SI had had to put out a press release explaining that Tony was in self-isolation in Malibu, so they definitely couldn’t be seen in the same place now.

“Hey FRIDAY? What's St-" he started asking, just as his phone rang. “Hi, gorgeous! Was just thinking about you.”

“Great minds then, huh?” Steve laughed as he spoke, the sound making Tony's stomach flutter. God he missed that sound. “Whatcha up to?”

Steve was lying on the couch in the penthouse, Tony noticed. He looked good, the outside light making his blond hair shine. “Not much, just tinkering on one of the armours. Trying to keep busy. How are you guys holding up?”

“Doing okay. Everyone is mostly keeping to themselves, just trying to get our bearings. Still just me leaving the tower for errands for the time being, trying to minimize exposure. Being good, exemplary Avengers.”

“Good job, Cap. I’m sure it means a lot to folks. Really.”

“Mm-hmm,” Steve sounded less than impressed. When did _he_ become the mature one in this relationship, Tony thought. “So, I was reading up on a few more things, just making sure we're ok here… do you have enough food and supplies? You weren’t supposed to stay longer than a couple of days.”

Tony stopped working, trying to remember what he had in the fridge. “Um, I’m not sure actually. Hold on,” Tony admitted, grabbing his phone and heading upstairs. “I mean, there's always take-out, right?”

“Tony, you can't have take-out for 2 weeks! And who knows when they'll shut down restaurants.” _There’s my overly-responsible husband,_ Tony thought.

“Sweetheart, don't be dramatic, they can't shut down restaurants… right? And we eat takeout all the time at home!” Tony opened the fridge, deciding it was better not to show Steve how empty it was before moving on to the cupboards.

“First off, we have takeout maybe once a week now. And second, a few have closed here. Your fave donut place is closed indefinitely.”

“How can people survive without donuts, Steve?!” Tony replied, truly horrified.

“I got some before they closed,” Steve chuckled. “They told me how to store them until you’re back, just in case this goes on longer than expected.”

“That may be the sexiest thing you’ve said all week. I love you so fucking much!” Tony pretended to kiss him through the video chat, making Steve laugh. “Ok, so I have _some_ food… mostly canned things and those shakes you and Pepper insist I keep in the workshop. Oh, don’t look at me like that! You’re right, I didn’t really plan this too well. I’m sure I can get some groceries delivered or something.”

“Ok… don’t get mad,” Steve started, bringing out his sweetest puppy dog eyes and boyish smile. “I figured you might be low on _actual_ food, so I had FRIDAY order some stuff. Should be delivered in the next hour.”

“I want to be annoyed at your lack of faith in my ability to sustain myself in a crisis, but how can I be mad when even from across the country you’re taking such good care of me,” Tony answered fondly.

“I miss you, babe,” Steve answered, his features softening. “How about I let you get back to work, and you can call me when you get your food and we can cook together? I ordered the same stuff for here. I can walk you through what I was planning to make… was thinking carbonara for dinner?”

Tony wanted to wrap his arms around Steve so badly in that moment. “Yeah, that sounds really good. I’ll call you in a bit.

“And, Steve? I miss you too.”

* * *

_ Day 5 _

“Tony? Isn’t it like 6:45am in Malibu? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. You know, you don’t have to assume the worst every time I call.”

“You don’t tend to be awake this early.”

“Couldn't sleep. Figured since you were up, might as well share this with you.”

“Wow! Gotta admit, that is a gorgeous sunrise.”

“Right? Thought you’d enjoy it.”

“Thanks for thinking of me.”

“I’m always thinking of you, babe.”

“I miss you too, Tony.”

* * *

_ Day 6 _

The penthouse felt massive without Tony. Logically, Steve knew it really wasn’t that big, but Tony's personality filled it up much more than he realized when he was stuck alone for so long. He kept walking from one room to the next, drawing, reading, surfing the web for anniversary presents. Tony and he had spent as much time together as they could given the circumstances, one thing Steve had to admit was pretty great about this century’s digital connectivity.

The one thing he wished for more than anything though, was feeling Tony in his arms. As great as technology made everything, it didn’t replace the feel of Tony against his skin. How perfect his olive skin looked against his own paler complexion. Those brown eyes, that looked so much better in person than over a screen.

He looked at the time, deciding it was late enough to try and go to bed – not that he had slept more than a few hours at a time since Tony left. He showered quickly, and settled in bed, taking his phone out to call his husband, like he had done every night for the past week.

“Good evening, beloved,” Tony answered from his bedroom with a smile so bright, Steve almost forgot how dreadful this whole situation was. “What's wrong?”

“Do I look that horrible?” Steve asked as he laid down on his side.

“You don’t look horrible, just really tired.”

“I am. I’m exhausted and drained and I’ve literally done nothing for 6 days. How is this possible?”

“I know the feeling, don’t worry. Anything I can do to help?”

“No… this is ridiculous, Tony! I’m Captain _fucking_ America! I can’t get sick. I should be allowed to go see you, and not cause a freak out.”

“Hey… It's ok. I wish you were here, but it has been fun in a weird way, to hang out with you virtually.”

“Tony, I…” Steve took in a shaky break, not sure if he could actually express what he meant. “I miss you…”

“Me too sweetheart.”

“No, I mean, I miss _you_. I miss having you _here_. I miss walking into the kitchen and finding all our cups used before noon. I miss going down to the workshop and seeing you argue with Dum-E. I miss tripping over your dirty clothes in the bathroom.” Steve closed his eyes for a beat, his lips working into a smile. “I miss the way you kiss me, and how I know exactly what you want from it. The feel of your beard on my skin. The way your arms fit perfectly around me. The smell of your cologne and shampoo and body wash all mixed together in the morning. The way… the way you feel, against me in the morning. The sound of your heartbeat, and your snoring, and those noises you make when… I just miss _you_ , Tony.”

“I take the donut comment back, _this_ is definitely the sexiest thing you’ve said to me all week,” Tony answered softly. “I miss all that too, Steve. So so much.”

“I don’t snore though,” Steve chirped back playfully.

“No, but you talk in your sleep. Same difference really.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get like this. Just wanted to call and say goodnight. Gonna try and sleep. I wish there were super soldier sleeping pills available. Or that Thor had left some of that mead behind last time he was here.”

“Wish I was there to help you relax a bit. I can think of so many ways to get you to relax, you know...”

“Mmm… keep that up and I’ll need to hang up, hun.”

“Why would we need to hang up?” Tony asked, a glimmer in his eyes.

“No, no. I know that look, don’t get any ideas, Mister!”

“But, why not? Sounds like we could both use some stress release.”

“It's just… weird to me, that's all.”

“Seriously? We have done _WAY_ kinker shit than that, and this makes you blush? You are so cute sometimes, baby. And seriously, how have we never done this before?”

“Cause usually we’re both busy and have other things on our mind, or it’s a comms blackout so we can’t talk. Plus, I just don’t know how to say things… like that. And then the logistics. It's a bit overwhelming.”

“That's fair, I get that. What if I do most of the talking? I can just tell you what I wish I could do to you, right now. You don't have to say a word if you don't want to or do anything even, just listen. And, as for logistics…” Steve heard Tony type away on a keyboard, and in seconds, the TV across their bed sprang to life. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hey you. Still not sure how you expect me to hold my phone and do this though.”

“Actually, see the red dot above the TV? There's a camera there. That is the feed I have here. You can turn your phone off.”

“You’ve been holding out on me, Stark.” Steve turned the phone off, setting it to charge for the night, lying on his back now so he could look at Tony on the screen in front of him.

“Since you were honest with me… I’ve been watching you sleep, every night. That's how much I miss you. I know that sounds creepy as fuck, but I always asked FRI first to see if you were asleep, and I just watched for a few minutes before I went to bed. You look so peaceful when you sleep… it helps.”

“That is pretty sweet, if a little creepy. But mostly sweet.”

“How about we get back to why I showed you my dirty little secret in the first place?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, making Steve laugh. “If I was home right now, I’d draw us a bath. Use those bath bombs I know you like, even though you won't admit it to anyone. I'd settle you between my legs, and take my time rubbing your body wash all over every part of your body,” the brunette's voice had dropped, silky and seductive, just like when he was home and trying to put the moves on. “I’d wash your hair, massaging your scalp slowly. When you got out of the tub, I’d take that big fluffy towel and run it down your whole body and then get you to lie down on the bed for me.”

“That sounds so nice,” Steve replied. He kept his eyes on Tony as he spoke, feeling his skin heat up as Tony described what he wanted to do to him. He pulled the covers down, letting one of his legs move from under the covers.

“Good.” Tony pulled his shirt over his head and Steve let out a longing sigh at the sight of his low hanging sweatpants.

“God, I want to touch you so bad.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It's your pants… they just hang so perfectly on your hips, and _fuck_ that’s hot. I just want to run my fingers along the band and pull them off and follow them down- yeah, like that.” Steve’s breath caught when he realized his husband had started doing exactly what he was describing.

“I’d love for you to have been the one to do that too. I love your big, strong hands on me. They might be powerful and dangerous, but on me… you’re so soft and gentle, Steve, even when we’re not trying to be. How you handle me is mesmerizing. I feel so safe with you.”

Steve palmed at his erection over the covers, trying to be discreet, but the movement didn’t escape Tony, who smiled slightly before narrowing his eyes.

“Anyways. Back to my little fantasy. I’d get you to go lie down on the bed, all naked for me, cause really you should be naked more. That body was made to be worshipped and adored.”

“Tony!”

“Just calling it like it is, gorgeous! I’d massage your back, your shoulders, your arms, possibly your glutes too, don’t want those getting tired and stressed out.”

“When I was all done with your back, I’d make you turn. And I’d take extra special care of the rest of you. I’d kiss your whole chest, every single inch of it. There would definitely be some licking and sucking involved around your nipples. I’d kiss my way down those remarkable abs, let my hands trail down that amazing V along your hip bones, and end at the best pot of gold ever.”

Steve burst out laughing. “You had me until that last line.”

“It's St. Patrick’s Day, I got inspired by the rainbow of your abs, alright?! Give me a break.”

They were both laughing now. Steve pushed the covers further down, only having one leg left under the covers now. When they both settled, he hesitated slightly before pulling out his hard cock from his boxers. When he looked back at the camera, he heard Tony let out a groan.

“I am so close to telling you to just get your ass here and fuck me, right now.”

“Don’t tempt me, I just might do it.”

“I wish I could get my mouth on you right now. I’d let you fuck into it as much as you want, baby.”

“ _Tony_.”

“That sound good?”

Steve could only nod, the mental image spurring him on, as he wrapped his hand around the head of his dick and started gently thrusting upwards, spreading pre-come over his hand, helping it glide smoothly. “Shit that feels good!”

“I want it to be my mouth there and not your hand. Wanna feel you so bad, sweetheart.”

“Me too. When you look up at me, your head between my thighs… That has to be one of the sexiest sights ever. I’ve actually drawn it before.”

“You did not!”

“I did. How's that for a dirty little secret?” The image alone was enough for Steve to pick up the pace.

“Do you need me to keep talking, or are you okay over there, Cap?”

“You can keep talking, but can you… I’d like to see you too, babe.”

“Mmm… I can most certainly do that, sweetheart.”

Steve kept his eyes glued to the screen as Tony pulled down his underwear, relishing the sight of him. “I’d do anything to kiss you right now,” he blurted out without thinking.

“Same. Just want you doing whatever you want to me right now, really.”

“Wish I could see your ass right now too. Fuck I love your ass, Tony. It’s so goddamned perfect, you know that?”

“Might be able to help with that, hold on.” Tony shuffled, making a show of getting on all fours to grab a pillow, swaying his butt for the camera, making Steve laugh. He settled the pillow in the middle of the bed, propping his hips over it with his legs bent outwards, giving Steve a perfect view of his ass. “How’s this, love?”

“That’s… fuck, that’s real good,” Steve choked out. He reached for the lube on his nightstand, switching which hand he was using to stroke himself so he had easier access. He let the liquid flow from the bottle, coating his cock and his left hand sloppily.

“Steve, can you do me a favour? Keep this up just like that, for me?”

“Sure. Can I ask why?”

“Cause the sight of your wedding band covered in lube, while you’re jacking yourself off is turning me on way more than I ever expected it to.”

“Whatever I can do to make you happy, babe,” Steve chuckled, making sure to keep the visual just as Tony had asked. “I’m pretty fucking close already, just warning you.”

“Won’t take me too long either. God you’re gorgeous.” Tony was stroking himself following the same rhythm Steve had set, his free hand going down between his legs, his fingers teasing over his hole. “Wish your fingers were in me now, getting me all nice and stretched and wet for you, baby. You would feel so good in me right now, _fuck!_ ”

“Ton- fuck! I’m so close,” Steve moaned.

“Thought of having your cock in my ass doing it for you, sweetheart? Trust me, the first thing I’m doing when I get home is getting you inside me. Need your hands on me so bad, Steve.”

“ _Tony-“_ Steve let out a groan as he arched his back, stroking faster one, two, three more times and the knot of pleasure that had been building inside him couldn’t be contained anymore. He came in long lines over his stomach, the sight sending Tony over the edge on the other side of the screen, as he called Steve’s name repeatedly.

“You look like you might pass out on me, baby,” Tony mentioned when he regained control of himself.

Steve had settled into the covers, his head buried in Tony’s pillow. His eyes were so heavy, but he wasn’t ready to lose his husband for the night just yet. He yawned, his eyes drooping, before he looked up to the screen and asked quietly, “Tony? Think we can leave the video feed up, just for tonight? Wanna sleep with you here… sorta.”

“Absolutely. Sleep tight, hun.”

Steve slept soundly for the first time that week.

* * *

_ Day 8 _

“If you don’t believe me, you can Google it. It is totally a word!”

“Come on, that is NOT a word!”

“I don’t think the game would let me play it if it was not, Steven. Just admit it, you’re pissed cause I put it on a triple word square and scored 60 points, beating your fine ass.”

“No, I am not mad cause of that. I am mad cause _zaftig_ is not a fucking word!”

“It is too! Screw this, FRIDAY? Can you read the definition of the word _zaftig_ to my husband, please?”

“Certainly boss. It is used to describe a woman’s voluptuous, sexually attractive figure, Captain.”

“HA! See? Told you it was a word.”

“… Whatever.”

“Miss you too, Cap.”

* * *

_ Day 9 _

“Talk to your husband, Steve!” Bruce practically threw the phone in Steve’s face before walking away.

“Bruce come on!” Tony yelled on the other end of the line.

“What did you do?” Steve asked, frowning at his husband as he took the phone.

“Why are you… fine, I may have been trying to encourage Bruce to convince Pepper I’m not sick so I could come home early.” Tony answered sheepishly.

“Tones, you know we all want nothing more than to have you back here, but it doesn’t work like that,” Steve answered with a sigh.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s hard on all of us, sweetheart.”

“I was kind of unfair to Bruce. Please apologize to him? And tell him I miss him?”

“I will. I’ll go find him, and call you later, alright?”

“Thanks.”

* * *

_ Day 11 _

Steve sprawled out on the loveseat perpendicular to the television and stared at the screen over his crossed ankles, a pang of sadness and guilt taking over.

This was their spot.

Tony should be there, nestled snugly into his side with his arms wrapped around him, their legs tangled together, stealing all the popcorn he said he wasn’t hungry for, falling asleep half-way through the movie with his face in the crook of his neck, while Steve rubbed his back. His husband should be there, not on the other side of the country, sleeping alone, video chatting at least three times a day cause they were both going absolutely insane missing each other – not to mention Steve worrying that Tony might actually be sick, which they didn’t talk about. He had already warned his teammates that if it came to that, he would be going to Malibu, and no one had tried to dissuade him from it. He hoped every day it wouldn’t come to that.

Tony should be _home_.

He gripped the pillow he was holding closer to his chest, trying to see if his enhanced senses could find a hint of Tony still lingering in the fabric, almost believing he could smell his cologne after a week away, when he felt his phone vibrate.

“Tony? Everything okay?” Steve sat up quickly almost spilling the popcorn bowl on the ground.

“Hey, hi. Um, yeah, I’m fine. I just… I’m lonely. This is stupid, for fuck's sake, you would think we're never apart or something…”

“Nat, can you pause it, please?” Steve asked her just as the movie started, before returning his attention to Tony, who was lying in bed. “I know, babe-“

“Nat's there?” Tony asked quietly.

“Um, yeah…” Steve answered slowly, guilt taking over once again. “Wanna say hi to everyone?”

“Are you guys having movie night?” God, why did Tony have to look so sad. Steve had to physically restrain himself from crushing his phone in his hand or throwing it across the room. He hated this. “You know what, this is silly. Sorry for bothering everyone. Call me later babe.” And the screen went dark.

“ _Shit_!” Steve sat back on the loveseat, his head dropping in his hands, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes. He was frustrated and tired and just wanted his husband home already, and this was definitely not helping.

“You ok there, Cap?” Clint asked from a bean bag chair on the floor.

He ran his hands through his hair before looking up at his teammates. They'd all made sure to stay a fair distance from one another, thankfully there was enough seating in the main living room for that, but they had all seen each other over the past week, so while Steve desperately wanted to see Tony, he hadn’t exactly been completely alone and hadn’t really thought of just how completely secluded Tony was in Malibu. Steve got back up, and waved towards the elevator, making his way slowly towards it. “I’m not really in the mood for a movie, I think I-"

“Sit your ass down, Rogers.” Natasha told him firmly, her features soft. “FRIDAY, can you screen what we're watching to Tony in Malibu?”

“Of course, Miss Romanoff, “ the AI replied.

“Call him back, Steve.”

Steve picked up his phone, kicking himself for not thinking of this as an option. He sometimes forgot the power built into their AI.

“Steve, I don’t have time to talk, FRIDAY is trying to torture me with _Top Gun_ for some weirdass reason. I need to look at her programming,” Tony answered as soon as he picked up.

“Actually, that was Bruce's pick, so you can't blame FRIDAY,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “Nat suggested you join in on movie night. What do you say? We'll even give you time to go make popcorn.”

“You know I don’t eat popcorn,” Tony answered softly, a smile spreading on his lips

“You’re right, how dare I suggest that.” Steve smiled back at him, getting settled back in their spot.

“Enough heart eyes you two, can we please watch the movie already?” Bruce called from the armchair across the living room from Steve.

“Yes Brucybear. Start it up, FRIDAY,” Tony called out, and the movie started on both coasts.

Steve kept his phone on, every now and then Tony yelling out commentary just to annoy Clint. And on cue, as the halfway mark of the movie arrived – this time featuring Tony's favourite sports scene in movie history, as he put it – Steve lifted his phone to make a comment and found Tony asleep, his phone barely hanging in his hand, showing him more of the ceiling than Tony's actual face.

“I miss you too, sweetheart,” Steve whispered.

* * *

_ Day 12 _

“What are you doing in here?” Natasha asked, as Steve ran to the fridge.

“Ran out of garlic. Here, talk to Tony,” he gave her his phone while he rummaged in the fridge.

“Hey! How's Cali?”

“Lonely, but not horrible. Weather is nice, went for a walk on the beach and-"

_Atchoo!_

“Clint, wash your hands, now!” Steve yelled from the fridge.

“I see he's as bad with you guys as with me?” Tony laughed.

“Oh yeah! The super hearing makes it worse too…” Nat answered.

“Hi Tony! Your husband is driving me crazy, come home, please!” Clint said as he poked his head behind Nat.

“I heard that!” Steve called from the fridge. “Where the heck is the tube of garlic?!”

“Try the drawer on the left, in the back.” Nat called out.

“I see life is still hectic at home?” Tony smiled.

“Always!”

“ _Tell me why-ee_!” Clint started singing behind Nat.

“ _Ain't nothing but a heartache_ ,” Nat and Steve answered half-heartedly.

“ _Teeeeell me why_!”

“ _Ain’t nothing but a mistake, tell me why_.”

“What in the world is going on?!”

“ _I never want to hear you say!_ ”

“ _Iiiiiii waaaaaaant it thaaaaaaat way!_ ” the three of them finished.

“Found it!” Steve called out, finally closing the appliance.

“Steve, what the fuck?!” Tony asked, half horrified, half amused.

“Oh, we got tired of singing happy birthday when washing our hands, we have a list of alternatives going. Clint makes us sing with him,” Steve answered as he stole the phone back from Natasha.

“Fuck I miss you dorks!” Tony smiled fondly at them.

“Miss you too!” Clint yelled as Steve left the room.

* * *

_ Day 13 _

“Steve, they said they’d find a way to make it work. We will have our anniversary dinner next month, no matter what, okay?”

“It’s just… it’s our 5th wedding anniversary. I really wanted it to be special.”

“And it will be. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what happens, it’ll be perfect.”

“Did you ever think, when we were saying our vows that any of this would happen?”

“Aliens attacking earth a few times was hard enough to believe… this is definitely new though.”

“For better or worse, right?”

“Just two more days, we got this!”

“What time are you getting home again?”

“Pepper said she’d call you with the details.”

“Two more days…”

* * *

_ Day 14 _

“Hey swee- why are you dancing?”

“Cause I’m coming home tomorrow. Stop laughing at me!”

“Not laughing at you, you just look real cute right now.”

“Come on, dance with me Cap!”

“Don’t think so. I’ll just enjoy the show, thank you very much.”

“You dance with me all the time at home!”

“Yeah, slow dancing with _you_ , in my arms. There is no ass-shaking involved. Gotta draw the line somewhere.”

“Not like I’m asking you to twerk or anything.”

“Lord, wouldn’t that be a sight!”

“With your ass? Fuck yeah!”

“No twerking Tony.”

* * *

_ Day 15 _

Why was he agonizing over a tie? _Because Pepper asked me to look good,_ he thought, _cameras and press._ He stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, trying not to think of the fact that in a few hours, Tony would be home. _Home!_ This had to have been the longest two and a half weeks of his life.

Steve stood in front of the mirror, his light blue shirt not yet buttoned, his toothbrush hanging from his lips, as he decided between a plain navy tie and a patterned one. He lifted the navy one again, deciding simplicity was winning out today, when the elevator chimed.

“I’ll be there in a minute-"

“Steve?”

Steve poked his head out of the bedroom door, staring at his husband, standing at the elevator door across the hall. His mouth hung open, his toothbrush falling to the floor. He dropped both ties he had been holding and started walking towards Tony, unable to say a word.

“Surprise?” Tony said, with an uncertain smile.

“Pepper… I was supposed to go-" Steve mumbled.

“I know, she lied to both of us. She knew if you came with her to pick me up at the airport, we wouldn’t be able to keep our hands off each other, and she worried the press might get mad. Social distancing and all that.”

They'd both stopped moving, so close and yet so far apart.

“You’re home,” was all Steve could whisper.

“I am, babe.” Tony closed the distance between them. “You are quite the sight right now, mister.” He ran his hand against Steve's jaw, along his throat, down the middle of his chest, stopping on his abs where his other hand joined the first, making Steve's breath hitch at finally, _finally_ , having Tony's hands on him.

“You’re really home?” Steve asked, with a shaky laugh, dropping his forehead against Tony's.

“You’re allowed to touch me, Steve,” Tony gave as an answer, his voice low, his hands still on Steve's stomach.

“Once I start, I don't think I’ll be able to stop,” Steve admitted.

“Who says that's a bad thing?” Tony looked up as best he could without breaking the little contact they had, mischievous smile on his lips.

“The World Health Organization?” Steve rubbed their noses together, that small contact sending goosebumps over his body.

“I’m pretty sure we're not the only ones doing this right now, sweetheart.” Tony's lips brushed against Steve's as he spoke, and the floodgates opened.

The blond couldn’t restrain himself any longer and in one swift movement he had Tony in his arms, and their lips pressed together. There was nothing but urgency and need in the way they moved, their lips and tongues hungrily sliding together. Tony's hands went up to his husband's neck, pulling him impossibly closer, while Steve's untucked the brunette's shirt, his hands needing to be on Tony's skin. Steve let out an honest to God _growl_ when the fitted dress shirt barely let his hands reach Tony's waist. He pulled at the fabric, the buttons unable to withstand the pressure, the sound of buttons on the hardwood floor snapping them both back to reality.

“Shit, I’m sorry-"

“Shut up. Don’t care. Take me to bed, soldier,” Tony looked up at him from under a fan of dark lashes, lost buttons the last thing on Steve's mind at that sight, as he lifted Tony into his arms, and walked them to their bedroom.

“I spent two weeks thinking of having you back in my arms and wanting to do this as soon as you came home,” Steve breathed out against Tony's lips as he knelt on the bed, laying his husband down beneath him. Steve's hands went for Tony's pants, just pulling them off as soon as he could, underwear included. “Fuck I missed you.” He settled himself between Tony's legs, his hands cupping his ass, when his fingers grazed something he was not expecting. “Do you seriously have a butt plug in right now?” Steve licked his lips, his thumb rubbing at the flat surface of the toy, the small movement making Tony moan softly.

“You’re not the only one that's been looking forward to this, ya know,” Tony replied, reaching for the bottle of lube besides him on a night table, while Steve unceremoniously stripped off his own pants. “Didn’t I tell you this was gonna be the first thing we did when I got home?”

Steve grabbed the bottle Tony was holding, making quick work of applying the lube, before playfully rubbing a slick finger over one of his husband's nipples. “Assuming you aren't looking for a ton of foreplay then?” he asked, amused at how Tony batted his hand away from his chest.

“ _Please_ , get on with it already, Steve!”

Steve placed a quick kiss just below Tony's navel, before slipping a hand between them and removing the plug. He plunged two fingers in easily, groaning at how good it felt, pumping and scissoring them in and out a few times.

“ _Ste-eve!_ ”

“Fuck I missed this.”

Steve lined himself up with Tony's perfectly stretched and slick hole, pushing the head of his cock in. He hooked his elbows under Tony's knees, leaned forward over him, bending him in half, and slid in the rest of the way, until he couldn't go any further.

“This good, baby?” Steve asked against Tony's neck, nuzzling and kissing the soft sensitive flesh there. Tony only whined and nodded frantically. “You okay if I move?”

“Fuck yeah!” Tony breathed out.

Steve didn’t wait, and started thrusting, setting a rapid pace. He felt Tony's blunt fingernails against his back, digging into his shoulders, the mild pain they caused adding to the pleasurable sensations going through him. He didn’t stop or break his rhythm until Tony started making the telltale noises meaning he was close to reaching his own breaking point, the soft, low moans always getting to him. He’d usually slow down, try to make it last as long as possible. Today, Tony tried to match his movements, telling him they were on the same page, both wanting nothing more than to chase the intensity of the moment, needing to find their release in each other’s arms. The faster the better.

He lifted Tony's hips a bit higher, hitting that perfect spot that made the brunette's whole body shiver with every thrust and feel like a lightning bolt went through him.

“ _Babe_. So close. Please- _please_ don’t stop,” Tony mumbled between moans of pleasure.

Steve let go of one of Tony's legs, the limb hooking itself instinctively on Steve's lower back to keep the angle just perfect. Steve braced his forearm by Tony's head, his lips joining with his husband's as they both edged closer and closer to reaching their climax. Tony moaned into Steve's mouth as he came over their stomachs, the blond right behind him as he filled Tony up. They kissed each other through it, between moans and pants and I love yous, barely able to catch their breaths, but not wanting to let each other go.

Steve kept his lips on Tony's skin as their breathing evened out, moving slowly across his cheeks, his chin, his nose, and forehead. He made frequent stops back to Tony's lips along the way, making Tony smile more each time.

“I’m so happy you’re home,” Steve finally said.

“Really? Couldn't tell,” Tony replied with a smirk.

“Guess I’ll need to show you again later. Make it more obvious.”

Tony hummed softly in agreement, letting his eyes close. Steve kissed him one more time before pulling out of him and settling on his side. He leaned his head against his hand, looking down on Tony. His free hand was carding through Tony's messy hair, as he pondered leaving the bed to get a towel to clean them up when he received a text message. He kissed Tony's nose before reaching for the phone, his brow furrowing as he read the notice Natasha had sent him.

“What's wrong?”

“Cases reported from people that visited the corner store... Odds are still really small, but I was there yesterday.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He kissed Steve’s chest, burrowing into him contentedly.

Steve's brow furrowed deeper, “But, we just-"

“Hey, no, don't start thinking like that,” Tony cut him off, sitting up quickly next to Steve and caressing his cheek sweetly. “You know, there’s actually a really easy solution here… FRI, put the penthouse on lockdown, please? Steve and I are staying put for two weeks.”


End file.
